Let Forever Be
by Valentina de Lourdes
Summary: This is actually a combination of End of Days and the Craft. Almost like sequels to both. Rated R for swearing and heavy content. If you think the rating should be changed, let me know.
1. Prologue

Let  
  
Forever  
  
Be  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By:  
  
Amaya Laurence  
  
Prologue  
  
6:05pm, Tuesday, Samhain 1986 (31, October)  
  
A scream pierced the evening silence...The scream of a woman in labor. Loud enough to wake the dead of New York, who seemed oh-so far away at this moment. Valentino Fairchild heard the sirens wailing in the distance, and squeezed his wife's hand. She was in labor, and had been howling mercilessly. Valentino had only called the ambulance ten minutes ago, but it seemed like ages before it would arrive.  
  
"Just a little bit longer, sweetie." He cooed in Irish.  
  
"I don't want to wait!" Dawn howled back, also in Irish. "I want to go now! It hurts, dammit!"  
  
"I know, I know." He soothed. "The ambulance will be here in just a few minutes."  
  
No sooner were those words out of Val's mouth, there was a knock on the door. With a small prayer, Val went to the door, hoping that it was the paramedics and not some courtesy visitor who wanted to see his pregnant wife. He opened it to find the paramedics standing there, with a stretcher behind them. As they loaded his wife on, they began asking Val questions.  
  
"How long has she been in labor?"  
  
"About two hours." He replied in halting English  
  
"How far apart are her contractions?"  
  
"About two minutes."  
  
The EMT gave Val a funny look. "Great." Turning to her partner, she said "Let's get her out of here."  
  
6:20pm, St. Elizabeth's Women's Hospital  
  
"Push hard!" Dr. Gabriel O'Connell urged Dawn.  
  
Dawn pushed hard, straining with the effort, as Dr. O'Connell peeked at her vagina to see how the baby was coming. She howled with pain, and squeezed Val's hand hard. Before this, Dawn hadn't worried. She had heard a few years ago from Holly York that giving birth wasn't that bad. Obviously, Holly had lied about her trouble with Christine.  
  
"We've almost got the head! Push again!"  
  
Pushing harder this time, Dawn got the baby's head through and most of the shoulders. Gabriel told her that one more push should finish the job, and it certainly did. With deft hands, Gabriel pulled a healthy baby out, who was already breathing on its own, and didn't even need the mucus cleared from its nose. That was some baby! The nurse announced just then that it was a baby girl, and asked Dawn what its name was.  
  
"Sarah." Came Dawn's reply, accompanied by a weak smile.  
  
After receiving confirmation from the mother herself, the hurried on his way to get the baby cleaned up. Meanwhile, Dr. O'Connell stayed only a moment longer to talk to the new parents. He wanted to make sure everything was perfectly ready for Baby Sarah back at their house.  
  
6:30pm, Doctors' Lounge  
  
"I hope this is good, Gabriel."  
  
"The baby was born."  
  
"Really?" Morgead replied.  
  
"A girl named Sarah Sinead Fairchild. 7 pounds, 8 ounces; just as you predicted. I wanted to clean her up myself, so it would be done the right way, but Jeff Simpson ran off with her before I could."  
  
"It doesn't matter. But there is a change in plans."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Let the girl go home with her parents. We'll start chasing after her when she gets to 694 years."  
  
6:45pm, Pathology Lab  
  
"Here she is!" The nurse announced.  
  
He came straight into the lab, holding a freshly cleaned Sarah. The female doctor he had talked to earlier, Samantha, was waiting for him. Once the baby had been laid down, the two of them quickly slipped into robes for the ritual. The both were silently thanking the Goddess that Jeff had gotten Sarah away from O'Connell, before he could do anything to her.  
  
"Bring forth the child!" Samantha intoned. "What shall she be named?"  
  
Jeff took the baby off the table and brought it to Samantha. "Her name shall be Sarah Sinead Fairchild." He replied.  
  
"Daughter of Valentino and Dawn, your name shall be Sarah-Sinead. Blessed be."  
  
Samantha smiled at the baby, and carefully took her in her arms. When Jeff was ready, he continued the litany to the invisible audience.  
  
"We are gathered her to welcome this child, Sarah, into our community and to ask the blessings of the elemental powers and the Goddess and God upon her. We will also listen to the pledge of those who will stand as Goddess-parents to her. Welcome."  
  
Once Jeff had said his parts, Samantha took Sarah around to the elements, making a special presentation. After Jeff gave Sarah her secret Wiccan name (not to be repeated here), he and Samantha invoked the Goddess and God. When that was done, they were ready to hear the pledges of the Goddess-parents.  
  
Samantha looked at Jeff. "We didn't get anyone to be the Goddess- parents."  
  
"Who said we couldn't be?"  
  
Samantha shrugged. "True."  
  
Together, the two of them swore to be Sarah's rightful Goddess- parents. When that was done, they finished the ritual by rubbing patchouli oil on the birthmark on Sarah's arm (scarily identical to the one on Christine York's arm) and Jeff hurried the baby back upstairs. Hopefully, Sarah hadn't been too badly missed.  
  
7:00pm, Greater Queens Masonic Temple  
  
The head of the New York City Witches' Council asked the members in attendance to join hands. Once the room was linked and silent, Aria began the prayer.  
  
"Dear Gaia and Cerunnos, we thank you today for the safe birth of Sarah Sinead Fairchild, and thank you for guiding our fellow Witch from the Summerlands back to the mundane once again." She paused. "Please protect her from wedding Morgead if it is your will, and guide her to a safe and happy life. Blessed be."  
  
"Blessed be!" the room chorused. 


	2. One

Chapter One  
  
  
  
3:43pm, Friday, April 20, 2003  
  
Athena, Aimee, Echo and Morgaine sat around lazily, outside of the choir room. Chakira, M'Lila and Nasira were in the choir room, practicing with the rest of the Chorale. The other girls had been practicing since 3:10, and the four of them had been chatting idlely. Strains of Rio, Rio Chio were drifting from the room near them, as the Chorale prepared for the Greater New York Renaissance Festival, which began in June.  
  
"How much longer?" Echo wondered aloud.  
  
Aimee glanced at her watch. "Shouldn't be too much longer. This is over at 4:00."  
  
The girls were waiting for M'Lila, Chakira and Nasira, because they couldn't start the meeting without them. If it were any other occasion, the girls would head off to Aimee's house, so they could do the meeting, with or without the three missing girls. However, Chakira, their High Priestess, was one of the Chorale members, and M'Lila had insisted upon coming along, because she had been having visions.  
  
Suddenly, the Chorale burst out of the choir room, Chakira, M'Lila and Nasira in the lead. The three girls walked directly to their waiting covenmates, without conversing with each other, or anyone else. As they walked, Nasira straightened her burgundy beret and M'Lila pulled on her mini backpack.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Chakira asked the group. "Let's get going!"  
  
4:23  
  
"You have got to be kidding!" Aimee exclaimed. "Christine York can't be your neighbor!"  
  
The coven was walking down the street toward Chakira's house and she had casually mentioned that she lived a couple of door down from Chris. Sarah-Chakira had forgotten what an uproar it would bring. But she could deal with it.  
  
"She always has been, and she always will be." Chakira replied calmly.  
  
"But that can't be!" M'Lila put in. "You would've told us about the three days running up till New Years."  
  
"Not if I was in Las Vegas for a few weeks." Chakira answered. "By the time I got home, Jericho was dead, Christine was safe, Satan was gone and it was all out of the news. I didn't even know what happened, till the movie came out and I asked Christine what she thought about it."  
  
"What'd she say?" Athena pressed.  
  
"She said that it was a scary experience that she'd rather not repeat." Chakira shrugged. "I had to get her to tell me what she meant."  
  
"Prove it!" Nasira insisted.  
  
"Ok, I will."  
  
Chakira pointed to the house she meant, and the coven headed over in that direction. The entire coven was talking in an excited whisper as they walked. Everyone except Chakira was excited to meet the real Christine York, and to hear her side of the story. It was all the same to Chakira. She knew the story just as well as Christine did, and felt like she had gone through it, instead of Christine. It hit too close to home.  
  
The girls sat quietly around the living room. There was a complete silence, almost tense. Yes, Christine had invited them in, and yes, she was being nice. But it was almost as if she was searching for where to start in the story. As if, she said she'd tell, but she really didn't want to.  
  
"Why don't you just start from the top, Chris?" Sarah urged gently.  
  
Christine nodded, swallowed, and began. "It really all started when I was born 22 years ago. The planets were in just in such an alignment, and there was a bright star in the sky. A priest at the Vatican saw the star, pulled some scrolls out, and looked the star up. Apparently, it had been foretold that a baby would be born that would marry Satan and let him loose the gates of hell."  
  
"Eeek!" Aimee said. "That doesn't sound good."  
  
"Oh, it gets worse." Christine commented. "After I was born, I was taken downstairs to where I was baptized by a Satanist with rattlesnake blood."  
  
"Gross!" Echo said.  
  
"I was taken home and kept in seclusion for many years. After my mother died, my dad married my nanny, who took care of me even after he died. At least up to that point. My family didn't know it, but my nanny was a Satanist who planned to deliver me to her master when I turned 21."  
  
"Odd." Athena murmured.  
  
"Jericho got into it on December 29th. The Wall Street banker he was supposed to protect was taken over by Satan. About that time, everything began to go haywire. There were numerous tries on my life, and Satanist were running everywhere."  
  
"Scary." Said Aimee.  
  
"Finally, on the night of the 31st, my nanny tried to take me to her master. But it didn't work. Jericho caught her, just before we were going to leave. There was a big fight, and she died. The fire was caused by Satan himself, who was trying to get to me."  
  
"Did he get you?" Echo asked.  
  
"No. Jericho saved me. Satan destroyed a church in a show of his power, there was a large fight, and Satan took Jericho over. Jericho impaled himself on a sword to save himself from Satan controlling him to get to me. Unfortunately, there was so much crap going on, that Satan's body was destroyed. The innocent investment banker died."  
  
"That's sad." Morgaine said.  
  
"It is." Chakira added.  
  
"Thank you for your time, Christine." M'Lila put in.  
  
"We never would've believed Sarah otherwise." Nasira joked, punching Sarah in the arm.  
  
6:30pm  
  
Later on, the seven girls sat around Chakira's room, talking. The seven Witches were waiting for sunset, when they would do their Esbat, and, as usual, they were talking. All of them were friends with each other, having met some of the coveners through their existing friends, and otherwise.  
  
"Shall we pass around the crystal ball, while we wait?" Aimee asked.  
  
Athena and Nasira put heavy veils over the windows, Morgaine lit the candles and Echo took care of the incense. When everything was ready, M'Lila took out the ball. The girls smiled, seeing the candlelight make tiny stars in the ball.  
  
The ball was passed from hand to hand, everyone taking a few moments to peer within its crystalline depths. If anyone saw anything, they did not mention it. That is, until the ball got to Nasira. She was the first to actually see anything.  
  
"Three men...Dressed in black...They all hold something in common..."  
  
"Mandy, Val and Gabriel. Known otherwise as Lucifer, Morgead and Satan." M'Lila said, unexpectedly.  
  
No one questioned what M'Lila said. She was gifted with the Sight, and often had a way of knowing things that others did not. The question was, what did M'Lila know now?  
  
"All Satanists...Missionaries, if you will." M'Lila murmured.  
  
"What?!" Aimee exclaimed. "We don't believe in Satan!"  
  
"Officially, Witches don't believe in Satan. However, these three are undeniable." Athena interjected. "Continue, M'Lila."  
  
"They're all perfect targets, if you think about it. Mandy Francisco...Do any of you know him?"  
  
"I think I saw him on Touched by an Angel." Morgaine offered.  
  
"I think he's a folk singer, isn't he?" Aimee asked.  
  
"You're both right." M'Lila replied.  
  
"But how is Mandy a 'perfect target'?" Nasira questioned.  
  
M'Lila answered by firing a question to Morgaine. "What did Mandy play on that show, Morgaine?"  
  
"Satan." Was the answer.  
  
"Ooh." Suddenly, Nasira understood.  
  
"Next, we have Val Valentino. Once famous for his shows in Las Vegas, he destroyed his career by revealing the secrets of magic on TV."  
  
"How does that make him a prime target?" Echo asked.  
  
"He looks like familiar images of the human form of Satan, and he's corrupted."  
  
"Ahh." Came the reply.  
  
M'Lila paused to accept a glass of Sprite and to light a cigarette. Once everyone had their drinks and lit their cigarettes (if they wanted one), M'Lila continued with her thoughts.  
  
"Finally, we have Gabriel Kiernan."  
  
"What's wrong with Àngel?" asked Chakira. "I happen to be a fan! He is a great actor, the father of 2 cute kids, and he was born Catholic. I mean, he is the perfect example of an Irishman! Did I remember to add cute too?"  
  
"He played Satan in End of Days, Chakira."  
  
"Gabriel also played a priest that same year in Stigmata, M'Lila."  
  
"Would you like to look in this crystal ball again?"  
  
Obligingly, Chakira took the ball back from M'Lila. She peered inside for a few moments, before handing the crystal ball back to M'Lila. The High Priestess looked fairly disconcerted.  
  
"Morgead must've offered him a pretty raw deal, then."  
  
Suddenly, the group went off into discussion. They talked of the destruction they saw, as well as what to do about it. Some of the girls weren't too happy about the idea of war, but, if worse came to worse, they were all for it. Chakira didn't say much, being lost in the caverns of her own mind (running through the ritual, I'll bet). The conversation went on around her, no one noticing that the High Priestess wasn't saying anything. Finally, she decided the discussion had to be stopped.  
  
"I regret to inform you that this little party has to be broken up. If you'll lift the veils, you'll see that the sun has set, and we still have an Esbat and Triple Goddess Ceremony to do." Chakira said suddenly.  
  
One of the girls lifted the corner of one of the veils and peeked out the window. Sure enough, the sun had set, and it was dark outside. At the formal announcement of dark, the veils were taken from the windows, the candles blown out and the incense doused. The overhead light went on, and all seven girls began to change into their ritual robes at the same time. The closet doors were thrown open, as everyone tried to get their ritual robes from the back. A mass exit ensued. 


	3. Two

Chapter Two  
  
6:00pm  
  
Satan's associates were spread out in their plush and luxurious sanctuary. Mandy sat in his office doing paperwork, while Gabriel enjoyed a cocktail in the Commune and Val took a shower. As each one did their separate thing, they thought of what was on the road ahead. Mandy didn't mind the paperwork, even though he did it almost every day. Gabriel always had his cocktail at six. If he didn't, it would be a rough night for the Compound's staff. The warm shower caressed Val's body, as he thought of years past. The intercom beeped in Mandy's office.  
  
"Mr. Francisco?"  
  
"Yes, Concepsíon?"  
  
"Mr. Kinkade is out of the shower."  
  
"Thank you, Concepsíon."  
  
Mandy put his papers away and departed. It was time for a meeting. Sarah-Sinead would be turning 21 soon, and they needed to make plans. And of course, Morgead would want them to start getting down to work. Everything had to go flawlessly.  
  
The intercom beeped in the bathroom. What now? Couldn't he even take a shower in peace? Sighing, Val hit the button.  
  
"Mr. Kinkade?"  
  
"What's up, Cheeta?"  
  
"Mr. Francisco and Mr. Kiernan wish to see you in the Commune after you're dressed.  
  
"Thanks, Cheeta."  
  
A while later, the three men sat around the Commune, drinks in hand. They were all dressed in black, freshly shaven and well kept. No one would mess with them. Not now, not ever. They would be moving in on Sarah-Sinead Fairchild soon. And Morgead would be coming soon.  
  
"I've talked with Morgead." Gabriel said simply.  
  
Val and Mandy suddenly perked up. News from Morgead? Anything concerning their master was well worth listening to. Especially, with the time to take Sarah-Sinead at hand.  
  
"And?" Mandy prompted.  
  
"The conditions are ripe for our project."  
  
"We cannot forget our opposition." Val added.  
  
"What opposition?" Mandy questioned.  
  
"Don't tell me you two have been ignoring the signs."  
  
"What signs?" Gabriel responded.  
  
"A coven of Witches has happened onto our plans. The Maiden and High Priestess are both gifted with the Sight, so they know what the others cannot see with a crystal ball nor Tarot, nor any sort of method of discovering the future."  
  
"I'm sure Morgead will guide us." Mandy said, shrugging.  
  
"Meanwhile, we'll continue as planned." Gabriel added.  
  
Later, Val sat alone in his chamber. Why had he agreed to be a Satanist? What had Morgead offered him, which he could not refuse? Even normal people would not be lured in, just by the offer of membership in the group of men that were closest to Morgead himself.  
  
The others? That explanation was easy. Mandy had done drugs and screwed himself up, out of range of the public eye. Morgead lured him in with the promise of free drugs and a chance to snap up a valuable position in an often-admired group. As for Gabriel, he was tired of being Catholic, and rebelled, first by going to church drunk and high on Ecstasy, then by not going to church at all. In fact, Morgead found Gabriel at a rave, high from huffing and too much E. Suddenly, Satanism, tons of raves and a position close to the one being the Catholics hated the most was the best way out of his old life. Val? He was just a simple, middle-aged man who had broken a few of the top rules of the magician's code. He was a Witch really, and had no interest in drinking, drugs or a position close to one of the most hated and feared beings known to human kind.  
  
Truthfully, Val hoped the Witches would best Gabriel and Mandy. They deserved it. Meanwhile, behind Morgead's back, Val would return to the Goddess and God. Perhaps he could convince the coven's High Priestess that they were on the same side, and that he could help them.  
  
Val lay back on his bed, smiling. Even if he did not defect back to the Goddess, seven against three were not good odds, no matter who was backing you. Mandy, Gabriel and Morgead would be shown up by the Witches, no matter what stunts Morgead had Mandy and Gabriel pull. 


	4. Three

Chapter Three  
  
7:00pm  
  
Four of the coven members stood in a circle around the bonfire. Athena, Aimee, and Nasira stood away from the group, down a small lane. The opening rites had just been finished, and the three women were about to return to the circle. This was a perfect time to do a Triple Goddess Ceremony.  
  
"Athena, come to the circle." Chakira intoned."  
  
Athena walked up the lane and lit the first pair of torches, furthest from the circle. When the torches had been lit, Athena began to head slowly up the avenue, toward to the other coveners. Her step was light, and her poise, soft.  
  
M'Lila welcomed Athena into the circle, and then Chakira covered Athena's head with a translucent blue veil. Athena stood in the center of the circle, M'Lila returned to her place, and Chakira turned to face the coven.  
  
"Great Goddess Brid!" Athena called. "Hear you faithful priestess Athena. Bless me with your maidenhood, and come into me. I invoke thee!"  
  
There was a different reaction from each covener. Some shivered, some saw a white light, and still others felt or heard different things. Unfazed, Chakira continued leading the ritual. She merely turned, offered Brid her hand, and led her to her place in front of the altar.  
  
"Aimee, come to the circle."  
  
Without hesitation, Aimee walked up the avenue, lit the middle pair of torches, and continued to the circle. Her step was a little faster than Athena's as if she were eager to get to the circle. As with Athena, M'Lila welcomed Aimee, Chakira crowned her, and then Chakira and M'Lila took their places.  
  
"Great Goddess Dana!" Aimee called. "Hear the words of your faithful priestess, Aimee. Bless me with your motherhood and come into me! I invoke thee!"  
  
A flash of light filled the air. When it had dies down, Chakira turned and took Dana's hand, guiding her to her place beside Brid. Without being called, Nasira came up the avenue, lit the last pair of torches, and joined the circle.  
  
As with the others, M'Lila welcomed Nasira, and then Chakira draped a long, black cloak around Nasira and fastened it, before giving her a golden mask and then turning her back. When Chakira faced the rest of the coven that was their signal to turn their backs as well. When Nasira was sure no one was looking, she put on the mask and drew the hood up around her head.  
  
"Great Goddess of the night, hear the words of your faithful servant Nasira! I call upon The Morrígan to bless me with her crone-hood and come into me! I invoke thee!"  
  
This time, the result was more than a flash of light. It was akin to a thunderstorm. While the commotion was going on, The Morrígan merely turned on her heel and stalked over to her spot near Brid and Dana.  
  
When the thunderstorm had blown over, the coven turned back around. Chakira shook her head as she surveyed the scene. This whole thing had been a bad idea. Why, oh why, had Echo come up with this idea? Never, never again. They would choose a nicer crone next time. Hecate, perhaps.  
  
"Well? You called me up, now what're you going to do with me?" a voice with a slight Irish accent asked waspishly.  
  
Chakira knew without even looking that it was The Morrígan talking to her. Moreover, she would have to come up with an answer. The High Priestess took a deep breath before turning back around.  
  
2:30pm, Wednesday, April 22  
  
A few days later, the coven had gotten together again to do a community service project. Along with four other covens, The Dark Mesa Temple had gathered at a youth center in Queens to paint a mural. This, of course, happened to be the day that Val had chosen to meet with Chakira and the other members of the Grove.  
  
When Val arrived, he found he had no way to tell who the members of the Grove were. Every coven wore the exact same outfit; white painter's suits, white boot, white rubber gloves and masks. The only difference between anyone was that everyone wore a dewrag in one of five colors, each emblazoned with silver stars.  
  
Suddenly, Val felt something tickle his sandaled feet. He bent over and retrieved a hot pink brochure from where his left foot had trapped it. Where had this come from? Surely, it hadn't been here before?  
  
Val opened it up. The brochure explained about the project and gave a list of the covens that were participating. There was even a little key- code to identify the members of the individual covens. It read:  
  
Each coven has it's own color, covered in silver stars. The High Priestesses have a headband of gold stars on their dewrags. Covens are as follows:  
  
Silver stars, white field- Sisters of the Silver Moon  
  
Silver stars, black field- Dark Mesa Temple  
  
Silver stars, green field- Grove of the Sacred Well  
  
Silver stars; blue field- Brid's Cauldron  
  
Silver stars, burgundy field- Circle Rising Sun  
  
Once Val had read every bit of information, the brochure dissolved from his fingertips.  
  
Therefore, the High Priestess he was looking for wore a black dewrag, with a headband of gold stars printed on it. Easy enough. Not wanting to get paint on his nice Italian suit, he waited until the five covens took their break, before he approached the High Priestess and the rest of the Temple.  
  
"Hi! My name is Val. Yours is Chakira, isn't it?"  
  
Chakira glared at the man in front of her with suspicion, not bothering to take off her mask. However, she kept her tone polite. "That is correct. May I help you, sir?"  
  
Val looked around before he answered. "Look. This is not a real safe place to talk. Could you meet me at MingNa's Fine Food at eight o'clock tonight? I have a private dining room where we can talk, and I'll treat you to dinner."  
  
Chakira did not deign to answer. Unsure of what to do, Val said, "You can bring one of your coveners, if you'd like."  
  
"I'll meet you there." Chakira agreed.  
  
Once Val left, Chakira finally took off her mask and began to eat the apple she had taken out of the coven cooler. Was this person to be trusted? Well...It certainly would be interesting to find out. After all, if he really wanted to help her, he would be true to his word. 


	5. Four

Chapter Four  
  
7:35pm  
  
When Gabriel heard that Val was entertaining someone in Morgead's private dining room at MingNa's, he alerted Mandy promptly. They both decided they ought to have some agents get there before their traitor and his guest, and bug the room. There was no trusting that Valentino. They wouldn't touch that "Satanist" with a ten foot pole.  
  
True to her word, Chakira arrived at MingNa's at 8:00 with M'Lila in tow. The maitre'd guided them through the main room, down a hallway and into a lavish dining room. Once the women were seated, the maitre'd left, promising to summon Val, who was at the bar having cocktails.  
  
Finally, Val came in from the bar, and tea was brought, along with Kimchee. M'Lila winced at the spice of the Kimchee, but Val and Chakira did not hesitate. They were well versed in the foods of the different cultures of the world, and it did not bother them. When the hot and sour soup was brought, along with some stiff bread, they began to talk.  
  
"What is it that you want to tell me?"  
  
"First of all, I work with Gabriel, Mandy and Morgead."  
  
At those names, M'Lila stopped eating her soup and looked up. Chakira looked at her partner, then back at Val. This was not setting well. He better cover this up fast. Otherwise, they'd screw dinner and leave now. There was no reason to hang around with one of Morgead's men, unless they had a good reason to stay around.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Chakira asked crisply.  
  
"I don't know how Morgead got me into this, but I'm actually a Witch. Goddess knows I am being honest. I want to be a spy for your coven. I want to pay Morgead back for luring me into this."  
  
Chakira and M'Lila looked at each other again. Morgead could be behind this offer and M'Lila would be the one to see it. The two women needed to talk alone. They could not risk being caught in a trap. Not now, not ever.  
  
"Tell them to hold the main course, please. M'Lila and I need to have a talk in private."  
  
Val inclined his head. "As you wish, ladies."  
  
The two women rose, and departed the room. They went back down the hall to the ladies' room and locked the door behind themselves, when they were sure that they were alone. Chakira sat down on a couch, while M'Lila leaned against the wall. They were quiet for a few moments, lost in their thoughts. Niether of them wanted to say anything. Finally, Chakira spoke.  
  
"Well?" she asked, looking at her partner.  
  
"At least he's honest." M'Lila replied with a shrug.  
  
"Is he, now?"  
  
"Yup. Morgead must have done something powerful to Valentino. He wants out, and he wants out now!"  
  
"Should we take him up on his offer, then?" Chakira asked, leaning back on the couch.  
  
"Why not? He could have good information. Val is, after all, an agent of Morgead's."  
  
By the time the Witches returned, the main course was on the table. The two women did not offer Val any words, but merely sat down to the feast in front of them. In fact, no one said anything, until the food had been cleared from the table. They acted casual through the whole meal, as if they had never left to discuss anything in private. When they were done, he spoke.  
  
"Well, what have you decided?" Val asked, leaning back in his chair.  
  
Chakira and M'Lila looked at each other. "We'll take you up on your offer."  
  
He sat forward. "Wonderful! I feel I owe a debt to the Goddess and God after being lured into Satanism by Morgead. This would be a good way to repay it."  
  
"So...What is it that you can do for us?" M'Lila questioned.  
  
Val paused for a moment. "I can get you access to a spy tool that you'll find very useful. It can spy on anyone, anywhere. Do you wish to use it?"  
  
"It would be useful..." Chakira paused. "When can we use it?"  
  
"I'll have to pull a few strings, but I'll let you know when you can use it." He replied, sipping form a cup of tea that had been set before him.  
  
The women stood up after a few sips of tea, shook hands with Val and departed. When the Witches were gone, Val stayed a little longer, sipping tea. Wonder what Morgead would think? He'd probably hate Val for it. But that what it was all about. Revenge. Revenge and nothing else.  
  
Chakira looked at M'Lila as they headed for the car. "Sure he's honest?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
They got in the car and drove away. Both were unaware that they were being watched. Nevertheless, Morgead knew. Morgead always knew. He, Mandy and Gabriel had heard everything, and they weren't too pleased. So Val felt that he owed a debt to the Goddess and God, did he? Well, he also now owed Morgead a debt, as well. 


	6. Five

Chapter Five  
  
5:30pm Thursday, April 24  
  
A while later, the three top Satanists sat together in the Commune. Gabriel and Mandy knew perfectly well, what Val had been doing behind their backs, but did not say anything. They would deal with the traitor in their own way. Currently, the biggest problems the Satanists faced, was the Witches. That could be easily taken care of, after they had delt with Val. Right now, they were all sitting and waiting.  
  
"Mr. Kiernan?"  
  
"Yes, Conchita?"  
  
"Your appointment is here."  
  
"Send him in, Concha." Mandy replied, pulling out the footrest of his recliner.  
  
The appointment was promptly let in. His name was Dylan, and he would be a great asset to Morgead's team. Dylan had long, wavy dishwater blond hair, and wore a fine French suit. His presence was dominating, but no more than the presence of Morgead would be. Gabriel had met him before and arranged it so that Dylan would owe him a lifetime debt. It was amazing what you could do as one of Morgead's top men.  
  
"Please sit down." Val said, gesturing to an empty chair.  
  
Dylan inclined his head graciously, and sat. A servant brought a cup of tea and a plate of finger sandwiches for Dylan to enjoy. He began to devour them as if he had not eaten in a week. He wasn't slobbish, he just appeared to have no manners. Of course, that bothered Them.  
  
"We're glad you were able to come, Mr. Therrian." Mandy said, taking a plate of food a servant offered.  
  
"No problem." Dylan replied with a full mouth.  
  
Surprised at his uncouth manners, Mandy cleared his throat. A little surprised himself, Dylan finished chewing and took a quick gulp of tea, before he was addressed again. Apparently, he didn't realize that it seemed he had forgotten his manners.  
  
"We have a project for you." Gabriel said, unconcerned with Dylan's manners.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"There is a coven of Witches who plan to stand in the way of our mission. We want them eliminated." Mandy murmured.  
  
Dylan put his cup aside. "What is it that you want me to do?"  
  
"Infiltrate their coven. Become the High Priest, if it makes you happy. Just destroy their tools and their records, then destroy them." Gabriel said, smirking.  
  
"Easily done." Dylan commented. "One request, though."  
  
"And that would be?" Mandy questioned.  
  
"I want their tools and records. For my own uses."  
  
"A simple price to pay." Gabriel replied. "What else do you require?"  
  
"A generous stipend. Half up front, the other half when the deed is done."  
  
"It can be arranged." Val replied.  
  
"Shall you be joining us for dinner?" Mandy asked.  
  
Dylan shook his head. "Not this evening, I am afraid. I have other things to attend to."  
  
A servant brought Gabriel a diamond-studded black checkbook. "How much do you require up front?"  
  
"Thirteen."  
  
"Hundred?" Val prompted.  
  
"Thousand." Came the reply.  
  
Val's eyebrows raised, but Mandy murmured, "Morgead will provide."  
  
"Thirteen it is, then." Gabriel agreed, signing the check with a dramatic flourish.  
  
Once Dylan had the check, he rose, thanked them for their generosity, and departed. Val finished his tea and stood up. He was making for the door, but...He wouldn't get there. Mandy and Gabriel were not about to let Val run free. Not after he betrayed them, like he did. Val would pay now.  
  
"Sit down, Valentino. We're not through with you."  
  
Val did as he was told. So the other two knew what had happened the other night at MingNa's. He was surely in for it now. And there was no one to save him. Certainly, after his trechery, Morgead wouldn't want Val anymore. 


	7. Six

Chapter Six  
  
Wednesday, April 30  
  
It was not long before Dylan made his request to join Dark Mesa Temple. First, however, he sent someone in ahead of him. Dylan's contacts had told him that Chakira had thing for Latin men. His friend Corey Sanchez owed him a life debt, so it was easy to call in a favor. All Corey needed, were instructions and a love potion before he was sent on his merry little way. Corey was easy to maniuplate. Perfect for the job.  
  
A handsome man, Corey was hard to resist. Chakira would quickly be infatuated with the new man in her life, and would easily agree to initiating Dylan without much though as to whom he worked for. That is, if Corey had not been name High Priest already. If that happened, Dyaln would have to "talk" to Corey.  
  
Dark Mesa Temple sat in council a few days later. The seven women were discussing whether to let Dylan Therrian into the coven. He didn't care if he wasn't made High Priest right away...Corey was not in the coven, so Dylan had time to work his way to the top. No need to hurry. There was never a need to hurry. When it was a smooth operator like Dylan, things could take their time.  
  
Besides, Chakira was still infatuated with Corey. In addition, she was not even dreaming of who might have sent him. Corey was doing his duty. And well. Just as long as the sniveling little idiot didn't take Dylan's place...  
  
"What do we think? Should we let Dylan into the coven?" Chakira asked.  
  
"You still want to initiate Corey?" Aimee asked in reply.  
  
"I believe so. I would like to make Corey High Priest." She paused. "Are we all agreed that we want to initiate both Dylan and Corey?"  
  
Everyone nodded or said yes. It was a unanimous vote, just like it was supposed to be. The seven women then began to plan the upcoming ceremonies. Two initiations and one High Priest ceremony. Nothing that Dark Mesa Temple hadn't done before. And yet...It was so different from the norm.  
  
Dylan was furious. He was thisclose to becoming High Priest. Now? His sources had told him that Corey had been initiated before him, and made High Priest the same night. That little piece of crap had done specifically what Dylan had told him not to do.  
  
The position of honor had been snatched from his grasp. All by a meek and lowly piece of scum like Corey! How horrid! Dylan sat down in an easy chair and thought. Perhaps a contract should be taken out on that asshole.  
  
No. That would be going too far. Dylan would wait until the women of Dark Mesa Temple could instruct him. Once Dylan was instructed in the magickal arts, he could deal with Corey himself.  
  
That would be good. An assassin could fail, take too long, or be imprecise. A well-placed spell or ceremony would be perfect and direct. A spell did not need to kill...The right spell could make life hell for anyone or anything. No need for Dylan or anyone to touch a hair on Corey's body.  
  
Dylan would merely need to do a little pushing. His contacts told him that covens tended to take things slowly when it came to teaching, especially if they followed a tight regimen from the Gardnerian or Alexandrian traditions. Dylan's new coven would have to move a bit faster. 


	8. Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Tuesday, May 6  
  
On the night of the next full moon, Dylan was initiated. It almost did not happen. M'Lila was having last-minute reservations about Dylan and that made things iffy. However, since M'Lila didn't know why she had a change of heart, and there were no signs of anyone would have a change of heart about Dylan, the ceremony went on as planned.  
  
The Dark Mesa Temple members gathered at their usual outdoor covenstead at the appointed time. This time, the coveners included their new High Priest, now referred to as Lonestar Windwalker. Chakira had brought Lonestar out to the covenstead the night before and ran through the ritual, since he had not seen most of his own. It was good for Chakira too, because they would be using a slightly modified ritual format, this one including a High Priest.  
  
The women were dressed in their finest robes and Lonestar in his only one. Nasira had chosen to be Dylan's sponsor and Morgaine volunteered to be the Challenger. Before long, Dylan arrived and the ceremony began.  
  
The initiate wore a shift of lightly flowered white. The shifts were made out of old bed sheets and often were not pure white, because of designs. When everything was set and Dylan was dressed, Nasira met Dylan in the parking lot.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
Dylan heaved a fake sigh. "Ready as I'll ever be."  
  
Halfway down the trail, Morgaine jumped out at them. Pretending to be startled and a bit scared by the masked and cloaked figure in front of him, Dylan gave a small yelp and jumped. Nasira held back a laugh and even Morgaine smiled behind her mask. They could tell he was faking, and they could also tell that he thought that he had fooled them. But members of Dark Mesa Temple are not easily fooled.  
  
"Halt! Who goes there?"  
  
"It is I, Dylan, child of Earth and starry sky."  
  
"Who vouches for him?"  
  
"I, Nasira, Witch and priestess."  
  
Morgaine held a dagger to Dylan's throat. "Know then, that it is better to rush upon this blade and perish, then enter the circle with fear in your heart. How do you enter?"  
  
"With perfect love and perfect trust." Dylan replied calmly.  
  
At those words, Morgaine and Dylan embraced. He hugged her so tight, that Nasira had to pry him off. Then, Dylan was bound a blindfolded, as all initiates are, and led to the circle.  
  
When Dylan had been given the fivefold kiss, they moved on to the ordeal. He was tied to a tree, and Chakira scourged him pretty damn hard. She enjoyed it, though. M'Lila and Chakira had some knowledge of who Dylan and Corey were, and that made Chakira scourge him all the more harder. After Dylan was untied, he collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Are you ready to swear allegiance to the Craft?" Lonestar snarled.  
  
Chakira stared at Lonestar for his harsh words. However, the glare was not justified, as Chakira herself had scourged Dylan pretty hard. But, they were on equal turf. Finally, Dylan's gasp broke the silence.  
  
"Yes!" he said, clutching his side.  
  
"Then repeat after me: I, Sunhawk Mountainsky, in the presence of the Lady and Lord, the Mighty Ones and the Guardians of the Watchtowers, do freely and solemnly swear that I will ever be true to the Craft of the Wise. I shall follow the Rede to the best of my ability, that I will never reveal the secrets of the art, except to a proper person, properly prepared; and that I will help, protect and defend my sisters and brothers of the Craft. All this I swear by my hopes of a future life."  
  
Dylan wearily repeated the words given him. When he was finished, Aimee took his blindfold off; Athena anointed him and Echo presented Dylan with his ritual tools. It was all over sooner than it had started. That was bad. Especially since they didn't celebrate like they usually did afterward. Even though Corey wanted to.  
  
Wednesday, May 7  
  
Dylan's phone rang late the next night. Probably an unwanted call. Wearily, he reached over and turned on his bedside lamp. With a groan, he picked up the phone and held the receiver to his ear.  
  
"Hello?" he asked sleepily  
  
"How's it going, Mr. Therrian?" Mandy's voice asked smoothly.  
  
"Fine." Dylan murmured. "They initiated me last night."  
  
"Did they now?" the voice on the other end, asked condescendingly. "How nice. Will you be learning anything soon?"  
  
"I meet with my tutor for the first time, Monday."  
  
"Isn't that grand? Well, do not forget what you are being paid for, Dylan. Morgead wants those Witches out of the picture, as soon as possible. Nothing can stand in the way of his wedding to Sarah-Sinead."  
  
"It will be accomplished quickly."  
  
"See to it that it is." Mandy said brusquely and hung up.  
  
Dylan stared at the phone, which now gave off a dial tone. He slammed it into the cradle and turned the light out. Screw Morgead. He had not even found that damned Sarah bitch yet, anyway. Why should he continue helping the Satanists out? He was in the coven, he had the power and the access to the records. That was all Dylan wanted. Morgead wouldn't be getting anything more out of him. 


	9. Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
6:30pm, Sunday, May 11  
  
It was not long afterward, before Morgead's men met in the Commune. Gabriel and Mandy sat and waited patiently, while Val was dragged in from the depravation chamber he had been kept in, these past few days. As soon as he had been thrown to the floor, the two men started in on him. They weren't going to be nice. Val didn't deserve it. Mandy and Gabriel wanted to make that clear.  
  
"What a fool you are!" Mandy spat.  
  
"Traitor!" Gabriel jeered. "Wiccan fool! How did Morgead think he could ever trust you?"  
  
"You're too soft-hearted." Mandy added.  
  
Val turned a few shades of red. He was angry, not embarrassed. How could Gabriel and Mandy accuse him like that? Ok, the anger was a put-on, but still...It's not like that remark didn't have a sting to it.  
  
"How can you say that?!" Val exclaimed indignantly. "I'm smart, tough, hard-hearted, true to the group and a Satanist through and through."  
  
"Oh really?" Gabriel asked. He pushed a button beside his chair.  
  
Val winced at the sound that came out of the Commune's speakers. It was the conversation he'd had with Chakira and M'Lila, the night they went out to dinner. MingNa's had been bugged and Val had forgotten to check for bugs before the girls came. There was no way to wiggle out of the situation now. No excuses, just reality. Harsh reality.  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself now, Valentino?" Mandy questioned.  
  
"It was all a ruse." Val replied, fearfully. "I was setting them up for Dylan. Making sure they would be putty in his hands.  
  
Gabriel looked at Mandy. "I don't believe this little creep. Do you, Mandy?"  
  
Mandy shook his head. "I wouldn't trust Valentino as far as I could see him."  
  
The two men rose from their chairs and began to move toward Val as one. A few steps from reaching Val, the two of them morphed into one man. This man looked a lot like Val and Gabriel, only taller and with black eyes instead of gray ones. He also gave off an air of pure evil. With a jolt of shock, Val realized the man in front of him was Morgead, and Mandy and Val were only two aspects of him. Morgead kept moving toward Val, unheeding of how scared he looked.  
  
"Stop stumbling over your words, asshole! I know you're a traitor, Leonard!" Morgead snarled.  
  
Ooo. Val had not heard his birth name since the county clerk confirmed he wanted to change it back in 1984. In fact, he was surprised that Morgead knew his old name. But then...Morgead was the Prince of Darkness. He could know anything and everything at a moment's notice.  
  
"Think you can pull the wool over ole' Lucifer's eyes any old time don't you, Monatono?"  
  
There it was again. Except it was his given last name. Val had to stammer out an answer.  
  
"N-no s-sir." He said, reaching for the door.  
  
"That's right you traitorous weakling! Go run to your dear little Chakira! Your puny little God and Goddess will not be able to stop me from marrying Sarah-Sinead. And then no one will stand a chance!"  
  
Sarah-Sinead? Why did that sound familiar? Perhaps Chakira knew who she was. Just as Morgead lunged for him, Val opened the door and fled. For all of his efforts, Morgead got a door slammed in his face. And it was all better that way. 


	10. Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
7:30pm  
  
Val went straight to Chakira after he fled the compound. She let him in, and he made a beeline for the living room. Chakira came in from shutting the front door, and handed him a glass of water. Without saying anything, she sat down in a chair across from Val. He looked positively sick.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"You know Morgead?"  
  
"Yea. What about him."  
  
"Gabriel and Mandy are Morgead."  
  
"What?!" Chakira exclaimed.  
  
"When Gabriel Kiernan and Mandy Francisco put themselves together, they become Morgead."  
  
Chakira shivered involuntarily. "Weird."  
  
"So what do we do?" Val asked. "Launch a full-scale attack on Morgead and his team, or sit like ducks?"  
  
There was silence in the room. "I know this may seem a little standoffish, but I think I should talk to Morgead before we go marching off to any wars."  
  
"What do you mean?" Val questioned.  
  
"I mean that I think sometimes wars can be prevented if the leaders of the different factions are willing to talk things over first."  
  
"Are you willing to talk to the Prince of Darkness, the Father of Lies himself?"  
  
Chakira shrugged. "If he'll see me."  
  
Sunset, Monday, May 12  
  
Less than a day later, a helicopter with one of Morgead's emissaries in it came to pick Chakira up. Val and Chakira stayed together and talked, before she boarded. She didn't feel like doing anything else. Just to be close to Val, made Chakira feel good. As if there was some unexplainable bond between the two of them.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Val asked, one last time.  
  
"Positive." Chakira replied easily.  
  
"If you think it's for the best."  
  
Just then, the emissary motioned Chakira to come on. Out of the blue, Chakira hugged Val.  
  
"Merry Meet and Merry Part until we Merry Meet again." She said, looking into his endless black eyes.  
  
With those final words, Chakira turned and ran to the waiting helicopter. She looked so young, so innocent, in her gray, black and white camo outfit; her long blond hair flying behind her in two braided pigtails. Chakira got in first, followed by the emissary, who shut the door behind them. The rotors, which never had stopped when helecopter landed, suddenly sped up for takeoff.  
  
Val shaded his eyes as he watched the copter rise into the sunset- painted, New York skyline. There went a brave Witch, into a strange new territory. Once the copter was out of sight, Val turned and left the rooftop.  
  
When Chakira arrived at the compound, Gabriel received her warmly. He seemed to not care who she was, or why she had come to talk to him. They met in the Commune, and exchanged pleasantries. At the time Chakira was seated comfortably, Gabriel walked over to the bar.  
  
"Miss Fairchild...May I call you Sarah? Or would you prefer Sarah- Sinead?"  
  
Sarah turned to look at him, and shrugged. "Whatever makes you happy, Mr. Kiernan."  
  
"Please, call me Gabriel."  
  
"If you wish." She said politely.  
  
"Can I get you something to drink, Sarah?"  
  
"A fuzzy navel wine cooler would be nice, if you have one."  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do." He smiled at her, and she smiled back. "So, what is it that you want to know about our operation?"  
  
While Gabriel brought the drinks over, Sarah asked a few questions. He answered them as best he could (trying not to reveal anything), always remaining polite to her; as if she were a colleague and not an enemy at all. Unbeknownst to Sarah, Gabriel slipped something into her drink. A little thing, really. Easily made by either side of this battle. The love powder soon took effect.  
  
It started as thinly veiled flirting on Sarah's part. Pretending to be intrigued, Gabriel flirted back. It kept going on for a bit. Then, the flirts became more obvious, so Gabriel turned up his flirting as well. Sarah brashly kept flirting, when the heat had been turned up on Gabriel's part, and didn't flinch for a second. The whole event ended as a luscious lip-lock session between the two of them.  
  
Finally, Gabriel broke away. "I get the feeling you like me."  
  
Sarah smiled cheekily. "Maybe I do."  
  
"I think you really like me." Gabriel said, tickling her.  
  
Sarah fell back into his arms, laughing. "I don't like you. I love you!"  
  
This resulted in more kissing. It was like they were made for each other. Nevertheless, they were not. A Witch and a Satanist...Two totally different knots on the counting rope. A strange counting rope, that. Finally, heedless of his master's passionate kissing, a servant started up the CD player in the back of the room.  
  
"Shall we dance?" asked Gabriel, rising from the couch and offering Sarah his hand.  
  
"I think we shall." Sarah replied, accepting the outstretched hand.  
  
The two of them danced for quite a while, heedless of the time and the evening, which was stretched before them. They danced to Enya's A Day Without Rain, Lonestar's Amazed and rounded out the evening with Nena's Let Me Be Your Pirate. When the last song finally ended, Sarah did not want to go...And Gabriel did not want to let her. When a servant bearing a long, black velvet cloak for Sarah came, Gabriel waved him aside.  
  
"Before you go, there's one thing I have to know." Gabriel said in Irish.  
  
Sarah, who had been crossing the room to receive the cloak, turned around. He had addressed her in her native language. The soft tone spoke volumes of what he did not. Sarah returned to the couch were Gabriel sat once more. Her eyes met his, Irish words readied on her tounge for a reply.  
  
"What would that be?" she asked.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Sarah had thought about it. The potion, actually meant to last longer than it did, had worn off during their dances. Now, the love that suffused her body was pure and genuine. But still, she was unsure. This was a big step. A nasty step, considering it was a Witch marrying a Satanist.  
  
"As much as I love you, you're too old." Sarah's Irish words softly consoled.  
  
"I can fix that. Close your eyes."  
  
Sarah did as she was told, still holding his hands. There was silence in the room, but Sarah couldn't sense any changes. Expect for the fact that Gabriel's hand seemed to have gotten warmer...But she had attributed that to the two of them holding hands.  
  
"Open them." Gabriel said in Gaelic.  
  
Obediently, Sarah opened her eyes. When she saw who was holding her hands, she almost fell off the couch. It wasn't Gabriel. It was far beyond Gabriel, and far beyond what she had ever expected.  
  
A young man now sat next to her, holding her hands. He had short, somewhat curly brown hair, and brown eyes. His soft features were nothing, compared to Gabriel's real features, which were hardened and wrinkled by age. Sarah smiled, somewhat in disbelief.  
  
"That's amazing," she breathed in return Gaelic.  
  
"Whenever someone sees you and I together, this is who they'll see. Even the most devoted and evil-hearted Satanist will not be able to see beyond this. You'll always see me."  
  
Right now, all Sarah could see was Gabriel had changed to. "Wow."  
  
"Will you marry me?" Gabriel repeated again, still speaking Gaelic.  
  
"Yes. I will marry you." 


	11. Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
After the meeting, things began to change. Sarah returned to the coven only long enough to initiate Val, and then she was gone again. She was spending all her time with Gabriel, but no one knew that. Every time someone decided the coven ought to meet, whether Sabbat, Esbat or organizational meeting, Chakira always found some reason why she couldn't come. Nasira, as Maiden, took Chakira's place as High Priestess and the coven went on without her. However, it just was not the same.  
  
Val found out the truth one day, when he was reading the paper. He always skimmed the engagement announcements, wedding announcements and anniversaries; before moving on to the community news. This time, one specific announcement caught his eye. It was the same as all the others, yet different from anything he had ever seen in this section before. That picture...He recognized it...  
  
"Morgead O'Connell and Sarah-Sinead Fairchild." Val read aloud. "October wedding planned."  
  
Morgead O'Connell was merely the human name Morgead was using. And Chakira's real name was Sarah-Sinead, wasn't it? That meant she was probably engaged...To Gabriel. An October wedding planned? Val looked at the date. Samhain. The time of the year when the veil between the worlds was thinnest...And Gabriel could invite anyone or anything to the wedding. This made Val shiver.  
  
He had to talk to Sarah. First, he had to make some other calls. Val dialed Nasira's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Have you heard the news, Nasira?"  
  
"What news?"  
  
"Open today's paper to the wedding announcements."  
  
There was a pause while Nasira fetched the paper. In a little bit, Val heard Nasira turning the pages. There was another pause while she scanned the announcements. Suddenly, there was a sharp intake of breath on the other end.  
  
"Val?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"What's Chakira's real name?"  
  
"I think its Sarah Sinead Fairchild."  
  
"Oh Goddess." Nasira said softly.  
  
"But why is he marrying someone so young?" Val asked. "Why not a woman closer to the age of his current body?"  
  
"I think M'Lila knows the legend behind that."  
  
"Chakira's engaged? To Morgead? Yea, I think I have seen the legend to that. Hang on."  
  
"Find anything?" Val asked, after a little bit of a pause on the other end.  
  
"Here's the first legend. The one about Morgead marrying between 11 and midnight on the eve of the millennium, and consummating it right away..."  
  
"Jericho Caine made that nice and forfeit. Anything else?"  
  
"Mmhmm. It says here, that if the first marriage cannot be accomplished, there's a second chance to be had."  
  
"What's that?" Val asked.  
  
M'Lila read the page out of the old book in front of her:  
  
If it happens that Satan cannot marry and have his marriage consummated between eleven p.m. and midnight, on the eve of the millennium, for whatever reason, he shall have another chance.  
  
There shall be a child of Irish descent, born between January 31, 1980 and October 31, 1988. She is the one that shall marry Satan. By the time the world reaches January 1, 2010, this young woman shall be between the physical ages of 16 and 20, but shall be no more than 700 years in the passage of astral time.  
  
The closer to the age of 16 and the exact day the girl turns 700; the more destruction shall be in Satan's hands. Aradia grant that the legend shall not be fulfilled.  
  
"What about Samhain?"  
  
"That's the day Chakira joins the 700 Club."  
  
"How old will she be, physically?"  
  
"17."  
  
Now it was Val's turn to say "Oh Goddess". Samhain was less than a week away...That means the wedding was announced late. It was also a sign that Val would have to talk Chakira out of the wedding, quickly. And hope she wasn't too far gone to understand the dange of all this.  
  
"Sarah-Sinead Fairchild's office. May I help you?"  
  
Office? This was weird. Last Val knew, Sarah had a dead-end job at some metaphysical company. She had no hope of advancement, Sarah had told him, not long after they met. This was certainly a change.  
  
"I'd like to talk to Miss Fairchild, please."  
  
"Whom may I say is calling?"  
  
"Her partner in crime."  
  
Val paused, to see if the secretary would accept that. He must have, because a few moments later, Val heard muzak on the line. What was taking Sarah so long? Finally, someone picked up the phone on the other end.  
  
"Hello, this is Sarah."  
  
"It's Val."  
  
"Hello Valentino, darling. How are you?" she asked in quite a different voice than what he was used to.  
  
"Fine. Listen, I need to talk to you before your wedding."  
  
"This must be important, luv. I'm an awfully busy woman."  
  
"It is important." Valentino insisted.  
  
"If you must, then. I have my final dress fitting tomorrow...I can see you afterwards at the Compound, if you'd like."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Splendid! Shall I send a car after you, dear?" Sarah asked.  
  
"No, that's fine. I can get there myself."  
  
"Suit yourself, darling. Ciao!"  
  
Val hung up the phone. Sarah had just finished acting very odd. Almost as if it were quite natural to be Morgead's fiancÃ©. That love potion Gabriel slipped her must have been some pretty tough stuff. Nevertheless, Val would soon talk to her, and make her see that her wedding was a mistake. She would have to see it was a mistake Sarah-Sinead would not destroy the world intentionally...Or would she? 


	12. Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
Sarah was late getting into the Commune. The tailor had been quite fussy today and the limo had trouble making it's way through traffic. Nevertheless, Val would not mind. And even if he did, Sarah could deal with him after the wedding. Like she expected, Val was waiting for her, when she got in. So predictable, he was. Unlike the weather in Michigan. Now that was unpredictable.  
  
"Salutations, Val." She said, going straight over to the bar.  
  
"Hi."  
  
While they talked, Sarah made herself a Screwdriver. She did not offer Val anything, because frankly, she no longer cared about him. After mixing the alcohol into the orange juice, Sarah put in some powder. Gabriel had told her that this was a good dairy/calcium replacement for lactose- intolerant people like herself. However, the Prince of Lies had fooled her. What Gabriel did not tell Sarah, was that if she took the powder at least twice a day for seven days, she would be his forever. Unless of course, she received a kiss on the lips from her SoulMate.  
  
"Now, what is so important, that you had to talk to me about?"  
  
As Chakira turned to grab the glass from a side table, Val noticed the back of her dress slipped down to her waistline. There, tattooed on the small of her back, was a blue Eye of Horus. This meant that not only was Chakira now a Satanist, but one who was under specific favor of Gabriel. Val wondered if Chakira knew that she would be marrying Morgead instead of Gabriel.  
  
Before he launched into the legend, Val asked Sarah a question. "Do you know the difference between Gabriel and Morgead?"  
  
Sarah laughed, as if it were a stupid question. "Of course!" she replied. "Gabriel and Mandy are merely aspects of Morgead. When they are put together, they create Morgead as a whole. You didn't think I was naÃ¯ve enough not to know that I am marrying Gabriel in the guise of Morgead?" she questioned.  
  
"Do you even care that you're going to be the destruction of mankind as we know it?"  
  
"Am I, now?" she replied in an amused tone of voice.  
  
With that sort of response, Val launched into the legend. He outlined everything M'Lila told him, and added a little more from instinct. Sarah just sat there, listening politely the whole time, the bemused smile never leaving her face. This was too funny. Finally, when Valentino was finished, Sarah spoke.  
  
"Think what you will, Valentino, but remember this: I shall wed Morgead O'Connell, whether or not it changes the world. And if you try to interfere, you will pay."  
  
At this, she rose and quit the room. This left Val alone with his thoughts. And the knowledge that it would take a lot to stop Sarah from marrying Morgead. She didn't care. And she probably never would.  
  
Not long after the Dark Mesa Temple discovered the legend, Samhain arrived and the wedding of Sarah to Morgead went on as planned. An abandoned cathedral had been found, and an exiled priest recruited from among Morgead's followers for their ceremony. Everything would be perfect. And if it wasn't? Well, Morgead had the power to make it perfect for this special ceremony.  
  
The ceremony commenced at precisely 11:45pm. The cathedral had been cleaned up as best as it could be, and decorated with satanic symbols and many candles. It was estimated that some 250 followers attended that night. When the time arrived, the utterly creepy Nena song Uner Kannt Durch's Marchenland began to play, and the top Lords and Ladies processed down the aisle. Once Gabriel had reached the front of the cathedral, the song changed to Tempus Vernum by Enya. Everyone turned at the sound of this, lowering their hoods, beginning to half-chant the words to the song, and looking toward the back of the room, to see the approach of the master's bride-to-be.  
  
Beautiful was not an adequate word to describe Sarah. She wore a long, black ballgown with an imperial waist and a sloping back and neckline, all trimmed in silver. Her long, blond hair had been done into a long French Braid, interwoven with black ribbons; a pewter circlet inset with black onyxes on her head; she carried black and burgundy roses for her bouquet. The bride outshone the groom, who wore the black robes he had worn when trying to marry Christine, only this time trimmed in silver.  
  
Gabriel watched from behind Morgead's lustful eyes. All anyone could see of him was the young man Sarah had seen months ago. His beautiful fiancÃ© stepped lightly down the aisle, barely aware that she was being watched. Oh, what a wonder Sarah was. If only Morgead had known of this young woman before his last attempt at a wedding, he would not have wasted his energies on Christine. Gabriel smiled to himself. Not only was he receiving an elegant wife, but the title of Prince of Darkness as well. Because Sarah loved him and only him, she would be granting Gabriel the power to be Morgead alone, and the ability to drop that pitiful Mandy like a deflated ball.  
  
Sarah reached the end of the aisle and looked at Gabriel. Both pairs of soulful gray eyes met, and they exchanged smiles. Such a depth in those eyes had never been seen before. But it didn't matter. At a small nod from Gabriel, the priest told everyone to be seated, and he began the ceremony.  
  
"We are gathered here, this powerful night, under the ever-watchful eyes of our Lord Morgead; to unite him through his servant Gabriel Kiernan, and his gentle lady, Chakira MoonSong in unholy matrimony. Thus, they shall bring the end of the world! Love is a beautiful thing. It is not jealous..."  
  
The priest was cut off by a glare from Gabriel. It didn't help that he was nervous in the first place. The priest gulped and shuffled his notes, his master tapping his foot the whole time. When the priest had found his place, Gabriel gave him another glare, as if ordering him to continue.  
  
"Do you, Septentriae Gabriel Kiernan, take Sarah Sinead Fairchild to be your lawfully wedded wife? To be the Princess of Darkness for all eternity?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you, Sarah Sinead Fairchild, take Septentriae Gabriel Kiernan to be your lawfully wedded husband? To be the Prince of Darkness for all eternity?"  
  
Without hesitation, Sarah replied, "I do."  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Gabriel allowed himself to change fully to the young man, amidst small yips of surprises from his followers, and he kissed Sarah passionately to seal the bond. A power could now be brought forth like never before. All because of one woman. The crowd roared with delight, and the priest yelled:  
  
"I now present to you, for the very first time, His Royal Highness Morgead O'Connell, Prince of Darkness and his wife; Her Serene Highness Sarah-Sinead Fairchild, Princess of Darkness."  
  
Suddenly, the main door slammed open. "STOP!" a voice, yelled.  
  
Everyone looked toward the noise, including Sarah and Gabriel, who had just finished kissing Sarah and changing back to his older self. There, in the center of the aisle, stood Val and the rest of the coven, intent on breaking the bond that had just been formed between the Prince and Princess. This wasn't good. Gabriel had to think fast.  
  
Gabriel grabbed Sarah's hand and tugged her away, changing back to his younger form, so he could move faster. Getting the gist of what was going on, she hitched up her skirts and they high-tailed it out of there, breezing past Val and the rest of the coven. As they neared the outside, their wedding clothes changed to black motorcycle suits. Without a moment's delay, the two newlyweds hopped onto a pair of racing-style motorcycles and sped away.  
  
Intent on chasing after the escapees, the coven raced for the outside of the cathedral. Before they could get much of anywhere, however, some of Morgead's men pushed the women aside and captured Val. Just as Sarah had promised Val would be paying for his menace. As the rest of the coven looked on, Val was hauled away.  
  
With a grim look on her face, Nasira said, "We're doomed." 


	13. Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
The men had forced a wetsuit on Valentino, and were now leading him to an underground room. When the five of them arrived, Sarah was already waiting. One of the first things Val noticed was a solid iron cage in the middle of the room. The other thing was that now Sarah wore her hair in a long pageboy cut, and it had been dyed black. She wore dark eyeshadow, a dark burgundy blush and copper lipstick that shone over everything else. Sarah radiated power.  
  
"You like that, Valentino?" Sarah asked harshly. "It's a Faraday cage of the best sort. Inside is your prison, for an indefinite length of time. The perfect Ganzfield cocoon. Would you like to see?"  
  
Instead of answering her, Val replied, "Why are you doing this to me, Sarah?"  
  
She answered with a sharp laugh. "I warned you. If you trifled with me, I told you that you would be punished. By the way, my name is Europa. Not Sarah."  
  
Europa snapped her fingers, and one of the servants opened the door to the cage. Inside was a big, tank-like machine hooked up to all sorts of wires and the like. It was big enough to hold a full-grown man, and that scared Val. She opened the door for a moment, allowing Val to peer inside its inky depths, to see the inside of the water-filled chamber. His home for a while, as she had promised.  
  
With a resolute motion, Europa shut the door and the preparation began. One of the men pulled a combination regulator and diving mask over Val's head. As if being taught, he began to breathe regularly and adjust to the mask, which had been covered in black to prevent viewing the outside world. When Europa was sure Valentino was breathing nicely, she had the men move on.  
  
They pulled gloves over his hands and put on a straightjacket, forcing his arms down to assure he would not escape like the magician he was. One the jacket was secure; the men began attaching weights to a belt around his waist and to his ankles. Suddenly, this began to feel like an obscure magic trick.  
  
"Pleasant dreams, my dear Valentino. I'm sure you'll find your stay quite refreshing." Europa said evilly.  
  
Someone stuffed earplugs into Val's ears, and the five of them shoved him inside. The door was shut with a resounding clang, and Val suddenly began to feel the effects of the tank. The weights kept him floating in between the bottom and top of the tank, while the water was neither warm, cool, nor tepid. This punishment was far from the last that Gabriel and Mandy enacted on him. While a good psychic would be able to focus his powers, exercise them and relax away from the world in the Ganzfield cocoon, it would drain anyone else. And that's precisely what was happening to Valentino.  
  
A time later, the door to the cocoon opened. Val did not realize it, however, having lost all sense of conscious thought. Five women pulled him out and took off all his equipment, so he there he stood, openly dripping water onto the floor, white and shriveled from being in the water so long. He was a nasty sight, not fit to be in front of five women of any type. But, it did not matter.  
  
The first thing he noticed was that the women looked pretty much alike. Each had black or brown hair done into a bun, with a black suit on and a white lab coat over that; a stethoscope topping off the ensemble. It was what was behind them, which was different than what Val had ever seen. This...Thing looked ready to pounce at any moment, like a Dementor straight out of J.K. Rowling's mind.  
  
It was tall and shining. The thing wore a respirator, and looked as if the mask had melted into a full-body suit. The creature's eyes were blank, as it appeared there was not iris nor pupil to the eye. Valentino was not sure of what purpose it served, save for possibly providing security.  
  
"Am I done?" he asked, his voice horse with disuse.  
  
"No, sir." One of the women replied. "Ms. O'Connell requested you be checked on, and your vital signs brought up to date, sir.  
  
With that, the troupe of women sat him down, and began to check him out. They poked, prodded, listened to his heartbeat, took his pulse, peered in his eyes and ears and a myriad of other things. Finally, when they were done looking at him, they allowed Val to stand up. Before the women could hold him down to put the equipment back on and toss him back into the cocoon, Val stepped toward the thing.  
  
"Sarah...I know it's you in there...How can you do this to me? I'm your father, for Goddess' sake!"  
  
The creature did not reply. It couldn't. Instead, it merely pushed Val to the waiting hands of the women, as if he were some sort of gross mold or bacteria. The thing almost acted as if it didn't want to be in the same room as Val.  
  
"IT says that you're delusional, sir. IT says that IT is neither Sarah, Chakira, nor Europa, sir. IT says that you cannot be Ms. O'Connell's father, sir. IT says that Ms. O'Connell is an orphan, sir."  
  
"How do you know all that?" Val questioned the woman.  
  
"IT is telepathic, sir. That is the only way IT can talk to us and to Ms. O'Connell, sir."  
  
"And so are you?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
With that said, Val submitted himself to the women. The equipment was back on him in a flash, and he was thrown into the cocoon once more. This time, Val would come out in better shape than he did last time. He had a lot to think about. The female servants, IT, and most importantly, what Europa's purpose was, for keeping him in this state...This odd situation of stasis.  
  
It was quite a few days later, when Valentino was finally pulled out of the Ganzfield cocoon for good. Neither IT, nor Europa nor any of the girls were there for his coming out. Merely the five men who had tossed him into the tank in the first place. They took off all the equipment, check his vitals one more time, gave him a towel and a fresh change of clothes, and sent him on his way.  
  
Once Val was back to the outside world, he went straight to the covenstead. He had been staying with Morgaine before the wedding, but he did not know if she still had room for him. Val's keys and cell phone had been returned to him upon his release, so it would be just as easy for him to stay at the covenstead, prepare things for a meeting, then use his cell phone to call the coven in when he was done. 


	14. Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
It wasn't long after Val had been set free, that he found Europa. Curious, he had returned to the compound where he had been kidnapped to only days before. Sneaking around, he had found a room, shut off and sealed off from the rest of the world. In it, was his daughter, Sarah. Or what used to be Sarah, now Europa.  
  
She was sitting in a chair, and had been fastened to it with metal bands. She wore a long-sleeved outfit, and long pants with hiking boots. Running into one sleeve, was an IV tube. Her love for her husband must have been faltering, and the tube was delivering more potion. Europa had not seen Val enter. Her eyes and ears were covered with white covers that fitted tightly over both. Likely, they filtered white noise and occasional images to her senses. Over her nose and mouth, was an oxygen mask like those used at hospitals...This one likely keeping her doped up and spacey, through certain vaporizing techniques. Looking back down at her hands, Val noticed that the same metal that covered her eyes and ears also covered her hands in a glove, likely cutting off her sense of touch.  
  
After a bit of thought, Val realized what was going on. Morgead was probably preparing her to loose the gates of Hell for him. She would need to focus her new powers. And the best way to focus any powers, was to not have any distractions from the outside world. Or the inside world, as was obvious.  
  
How many times a day did she see a human? Did she ever see humans at all? Did she ever leave the chair? All those questions were running through Val's mind like wildfire. Questions which Sarah could not have at all. Such powers had been taken away from her. The only powers she could have, were the powers given to her by marrying Morgead. And even those had been put under control, ready for harnessment, in terrible uses by Gabriel and Morgead. No one cared for her. And if she did ever escape that chair, it was likely in the hands of IT, who wasn't human, and would take her directly to her chamber. Only to lock her away from the world again.  
  
Val knelt, tears coursing down his face. "My only daughter. My sweet flesh and blood." he paused, drawing a shuddering gasp of breath. "My SoulMate! What the fucking hell have they done to my sweet, Goddess-loving SoulMate! Damn you Morgead! Damn you to your fucking palace in hell!"  
  
He screamed at the top of his lungs and Sarah jumped. There was no clue that she was awake, only that she had heard him scream. Val sat back on his heels and sobbed, his hands covering his face. This whole thing was getting to be too much for him. If only he had been a responsible father, this never would have happened. If only Dawn had been a responsible mother, this never would have happened. If Val hadn't left Dawn, and Dawn hadn't left Sarah-Sinead, they wouldn't be in this situation. And his little girl would be safe from all the harm that was ahead.  
  
Finally, Val calmed down a bit. Even though she couldn't feel it, he stood up and touched her hand. Anger as stinging as acid was now snaking its way through his veins. Nothing could calm this inner fireball. As he looked at his daughter, Val vowed to end this once and for all. And if he did not? Then he told all the goddesses and gods that were listening, that if he could not free his daughter, he should no longer be her Eternal SoulMate. After that pledge, all Val could do, was leave. 


	15. Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Val and the others found themselves having a harder time than they thought they would. Sure, it was easy to catch up with Sarah (now Europa), but it was harder to actually get to her. As the Princess of Darkness, she had gained quite a bit of popularity. Val and the others found themselves having a harder time than they thought. Sure, it was easy to catch up with Europa, but actually getting to her was another thing entirely.  
  
Gabriel had started the trend of change. Before Val had been captured, he had chosen to change his name from Gabriel ("Power of God") to Lucifer ("Bearer of Light"...err..."Darkness"). His new wife had followed suit rather quickly by changing her name to Europa ("Princess of Darkness"). Then, Europa changed herself. Drastically.  
  
Gone was the Sarah-Sinead everyone knew. No more, was the spunky, blond-haired gray-eyed girl everyone in the New York Wiccan community knew and loved. After changing her name, Europa had her hair dyed black and cut off into long a pageboy. Her gray eyes were turned black, thanks to a permanent glamoury. Europa lost her jeans, t-shirts, and other teenage clothing for business suits, evening gowns, and long, flowing robes for special occasions...All in black, of course. Not only all this, but Europa began to keep slaves of some of the humans that tagged around after her. Lucifer and Europa began to tour the nation, as well, after she had imprisoned Val in the Ganzfield cocoon.  
  
It began as small speaking events in grottos. These events grew and grew, until they filled whole convention centers and sometimes arenas. Finally, Lucifer stepped down from speaking. He saw that his wife had certain magic with the crowds, and he was positive that she'd do just as well, if he were only sitting nearby. And sometimes not even sitting in the vicinity. Europa held that much power and sway.  
  
What Europa had was more than magic. Sure, she was the most powerful sorceress in the universe, being Morgead's wife, but Europa had natural magick as well. The mere sound of her soft, melodious voice, and one look at her beautiful body was enough to reel anyone in. It always did.  
  
It was at one of these conferences, where Val finally caught up with Europa. Lucifer was out; making plans with some of his sergeants for the mission, leaving Europa alone in the hotel room. Her speaking event was not until later that night, so it happened that she was taking a rest. Val had mugged a guard outside, and took his clothing. This was how he had snuck upstairs to surprise Europa and to talk to her. It was the only was to do it. Forget the karmic consequences.  
  
Europa turned around at the sound of the hotel room door slamming. She figured it was another guard, come to tell her that the Christians were rioting again. She would not be surprised if they were. Those Christians were a nasty bunch, always out to ruin her fun. She would smash them, someday. All of them. Europa was both shocked and startled when the guard turned around and she saw it was Val.  
  
"Valentino!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I was beginning to think I'd never get to you." He said in reply.  
  
"How did you ever escape my prison?" Europa sneered.  
  
"They let me out after two weeks or so. Said they had orders to."  
  
"They who?"  
  
"The same men that put me in."  
  
Europa scowled. She had thought those men were trustworthy. Europa would have to punish them. Perhaps several weeks in the Ganzfield without oxygen would help. She was sorry to lose what were supposed to be fine men...But one had to make some sacrifices somewhere. And in this case, anywhere was also welcome. Including in her staff. They could "benefit" the most.  
  
"Well, now that you're out and have come to see me, I suppose you have something you want to discuss with me, don't you?" Europa said, gesturing for Val to sit down.  
  
"Do you know that your husband is plotting to take over the world?"  
  
"And how is that?"  
  
"Between your followers and Biological Warriors, he's got some massive plans."  
  
"I grow weary of your fairytales, Valentino. Try coming to me with the truth, next time." She said, rising and heading for the door.  
  
"All I say is true, Sarah."  
  
"I told you to stop calling me Sarah!" Europa exclaimed, turning from the door.  
  
"Admit it. You know that it's the truth."  
  
"And what if it is?" she questioned. "Then I shall be Empress of all the world! My husband and I shall be more powerful than any deity any mortal can cook up!"  
  
"After Lucifer becomes Emperor, he'll crush you like a fly, Europa." Val replied. "And if he doesn't, he'll make you into a mindless Biological Warrior and forget you ever existed!"  
  
Europa turned beet red. "You make me sick, little man!"  
  
She rose, clenching her hand into a fist. Val clawed at his throat, as Europa raised him into the air. When Europa grew tired of this, she loosened her grip and made a tossing motion. Val flew across the room, smacking into the wall hard enough to give him a concussion. Just then, Lucifer walked into the room.  
  
"What's going on here?" Lucifer demanded.  
  
Europa turned toward her husband. "This man...He mugged one of our guards, put the uniform on, and snuck up here to lie to me! He's saying that once you take over the world, you'll have no more use for me and crush me like a bug!"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say that..." Lucifer trailed off.  
  
"So what Valentino says is true!" Europa exclaimed. "When you become Emperor over the world, you're going to make me into a Biological Warrior, modify my mind, and then throw me into the warrior heap, to be forgotten about within a day!"  
  
"Now sweetie, just calm down..."  
  
"Don't you 'sweetie' me, you slime bag!"  
  
That was the last straw for Lucifer. "I'm not going to do anything with you, Europa. When I become Emperor, you will be Empress right by my side. Nothing can change that."  
  
"If you say so." Was the reply.  
  
Lucifer turned toward Val. "In fact, the only person in this room who is going to be made into a Biological Warrior is you Valentino. With all the shit you've been feeding to my wife, and all the trouble you've been causing, you deserve to have your memory modified and to be forgotten about."  
  
As if requested, a few guards came into the room. They stood silently by, ever nearing Val. It was scaring him. Because once they hauled Val away, he would be no more. They would take him to the medical center, get his memory modified and undergo The Change. No more trouble from Val Valentino, ever.  
  
"May I have one request before I go?"  
  
"That being?" Lucifer asked.  
  
"I want one kiss, on the lips, from your wife."  
  
Lucifer looked toward Europa. It was her desision, and hers only. Europa did not mind, however. A kiss held such quaint simplicity. She gave a minute nod, giving him permission. Lucifer looked back at Val.  
  
"You may have one kiss."  
  
Valentino stepped forward and looked up at Europa. Her endless black eyes were deeper than his. They held too much evil. It was also too much for her father to see. Suddenly, he grabbed her in a major kiss. That was all that was needed to break the spell that Lucifer had put on Europa. She was now back to being Sarah.  
  
"Ready to go, Europa my dear?"  
  
Sarah looked at Gabriel. "Not on your life!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm done playing your little Satanist games. I'm back to being Sarah."  
  
With that, Sarah fled through the door that the guards had been stupid enough to leave open. Val was startled, but followed soon after. This time, Val would live. And this time only. Next time, he might not be so lucky. 


	16. Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen  
  
  
  
Chakira's coveners welcomed her back, as if she had not made the ultra- dumb mistake of marrying Morgead. They each gave her wedding gifts, as if she had not married Morgead, and she thanked them kindly. Chakira received a new set of robes, a new cloak, a sword, a staff, a new Hathor's Mirror, a better athame than the one she had before, and four new books. Such gifts for the High Priestess were hardly beyond the means of the Temple, and they took pride in it.  
  
It was a few days after Sarah's return to the coven that Dark Mesa Temple got to use the spy tool that Val had promised them. They were led to a long, low, white building. It did not look too impressive from the outside, but most of the coveners were sure that it would hold a myriad of wonders on the inside. That is saying, most of them. Some of the coveners felt otherwise.  
  
"That's all?" Athena exclaimed, appalled.  
  
"What a rip-off!" Morgaine added.  
  
"Not so fast, ladies." Val replied.  
  
Val led them into the antechamber and shut off the lights. When Val was sure their eyes had adjusted to the darkness, he opened the door to the main room. Every one of the girls gasped in amazement. It was far better than anyone had ever expected. Even the ones that were expecting a lot got a shock.  
  
"Your spy tool, ladies! Program the system and it will find anyone, anywhere in the world. It also keeps audio records for the past 48 hours and visual records for the last three days."  
  
The room was aglow from the light of several different monitors. In this light, one could see buttons, knobs, dials, and switches, keypads and places that contained printers to print off readouts. There were eight chairs, sitting in eight different stations.  
  
"Witches, man your battle stations!" Chakira called.  
  
A cheer went up and the coven took their places, Chakira at the main seat. The group began to fiddle with the stuff in front of them, getting ready to begin working. The ladies were like kids in a candy store, but the High Priestess was not bothered. She was experiencing the same feeling of jubliation herself.  
  
Chakira put on her headset. "Let's get my last speech on full audio."  
  
There was a pause, and then Chakira and the other coveners heard the sound of a crowd, and Europa's last speech. Chakira pried her eyes away from the console before her, and looked at everyone else. They were cringing at the speech that their High Priestess had given so enthusiastically, only a few hours ago.  
  
Chakira hit the stop button and her voice came over everyone's headset. "Well, that was a treat. Can we get Lucifer's last meeting on Screen 1, with audio?"  
  
A brief moment passed, and Chakira's ex appeared on the screen. She watched the meeting, disturbed. It was all disturbing. More disturbing than Willem Dafoe's performance in the Sam Raimi movie Spiderman. After a little bit, she gave more orders.  
  
"Transfer to Screen 8, but don't rewind."  
  
Val began watching the meeting where Chakira had left off. After a little bit, the video ended. There was a pause. A loud paused. Then suddenly, Chakira heard Val's voice over her headset.  
  
"That's not cool, Kira."  
  
"I know." Was the reply. Chakira then proceeded to speak to the general coven. "Prepare to launch probe!"  
  
The noise in the room grew louder. Everyone began to talk at once, and prepared to launch the probe. Now that Dark Mesa Temple knew the system's record-storing capabilities, they were eager to try out the probe's talents. Excitement equals much cool squared. At least, that's what someone said.  
  
"Do we have cameras on the probe, Station 8?" Chakira questioned.  
  
"Every place you want them, and in some places you don't." came the reply.  
  
"Put the nose cam on my screen. I want 2 on butt, 3 on left, 4 on right, 5 on ventral and 6 on dorsal. 7 keep track of the inner radar; 8, I want you on audio. Who has launch and personage?"  
  
"3 has launch, 5 has personage."  
  
"Get a lock on Morgead O'Connell, Station 5."  
  
"Got him!"  
  
"Station 3, are we ready?"  
  
"On your orders, Chakira."  
  
"Launch...Now!"  
  
There was a soft rumbling noise as the overhead door opened. Complete silence, then a loud, indescribable noise as thrusters on the probe lit, and it took off.  
  
"Radar clear!" Station 7 called.  
  
"No audio, except for wind." Val added.  
  
"Let's get a report from Stations 2 through 6." Chakira said.  
  
"I don't see anything." Station 4 commented. "It's all a blur.  
  
"I'm not surprised. Keep your eyes open though, guys." Chakira replied. "You may see things that Station 7 won't be able to."  
  
Things went smoothly for most of the probe's flight. No one said anything, until right before the probe arrived at its destination.  
  
"I'm getting audio. It's a whistling noise that sounds like it's coming from the butt or the ventral side."  
  
"Stations 2 and 5 check your cameras." Chakira instructed.  
  
"I don't see anything." Station 5 said.  
  
"Me either." Came Station 2's reply.  
  
"Check the radar, 7."  
  
"We have a blip coming in from the right." Was the answer.  
  
"Station 4, check your scopes."  
  
"It looks blurry, Chakira. Unless I'm mistaken though, we have a homing missile headed straight for us!"  
  
Sarah caught her breath. A homing missile? That could not be good.  
  
"What can we do, Station 5?"  
  
"There's an abandoned building coming up on our left.  
  
"You heard the woman, Station 3!" Sarah commanded. "Duck and cover!"  
  
A few tense moments passed, as the probe dove into the building and shut off all, it's sensors, really fast. The missile, having lost track of the probe, dove into the building as well, and blew up. As soon as the rumbling stopped, Sarah ordered the probe to lift-off again.  
  
It almost appeared that the probe was not going to make it. All the sensors came back online, but it was having trouble firing its thrusters. Just when everyone had given up hope, the thrusters fired, the probe lifted shakily from the rubble, and took off. Everyone cheered.  
  
The probe found Gabriel quite easily after that. He was in a meeting with his most trusted officers, probably plotting the mission. Mandy and Gabriel had no clue that the Witches had one up on them. So much for a secret council! The Witches now knew all their plans. 


End file.
